


Love Letter

by hear_her_speak



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak
Summary: Elba Lavellan writes to Dorian, who has returned to Minrathous to continue his work in the Magisterium, to tell him how much he is missed.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622023
Kudos: 6





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This letter is written with my cannon world state in mind. Branwen Lavellan is the Inquisitor and Dorian Pavus's best friend. Her brother, Elba, who is one of the few surviving members of clan Lavellan after the Duke of Wycome's attack. Branwen splits her time between several locations, but spends a great deal of it at the estate Varric gifted her in Kirkwall.

“My dearest Dorian,

“I write this to you from my sister’s estate in Kirkwall - a phrase I never thought I’d say. The clan and I - what is left of us - have taken these few days to stay with her. She is well (though I suspect you know that, considering she has the counterpart to your sending crystal, a fact which I have still not forgotten. I eagerly await one of my own, you know). She misses you, as do I.

“Kirkwall is… strange. I’m not used to Shemlen cities, though I’ve seen a few. To be honest, most smell, but Kirkwall is something else entirely. It’s filthy. The smog that hovers over the place makes it hard to breath, and when it does clear, the smell of fish nearly chokes you. I’ve been here a week and already I miss the open air. I feel claustrophobic. Everything is so cramped. But, at least, it’s safe. Between Branwen and Varric, I know nothing will happen to what remains for the clan. That, for what it’s worth, is a comfort.

“Branwen seems to be doing well here. Of course, she’s in one of the highest and wealthiest areas of Hightown -Varric’s doing - so the fish smell isn’t so bad up here. I still worry about her a lot. I know you do, too. With everything that’s happened, I don’t know that she’ll ever be the same. It would do her good to see you, I think. For us to all be together. 

“I don’t know when we will see each other again, but, Vhenan, I beg you to return to me soon. I am not one for sentiment, but these past months without you have been harder than I expected. Imiss you more than I can say. The words fail, but I shall try. I miss your smile, your laugh. I miss the way your mustache tickles my nose when we kiss. I miss hearing you slip into Tevine when you curse, or when you whisper ‘Amatus’ to me in those quiet moments at night. I miss the way I feel when my arms are wrapped around you and your head rests on my chest. 

“I realize that this plea is a selfish one. I know that you’re changing your homeland for the better, and that our time apart is a necessity for a better future. I want you to know how proud I am of you. You’re the bravest man I know, and I’m proud that I can say that you’re my partner... my lover. Whatever you are facing there, I know you will come through it beautifully. I know that you’re doing the right thing. I have the utmost faith in you. 

“Write to me soon. Or, better, give Branwen a call, and tell her to give me that damned crystal. I want to hear your voice at least, if I can’t see your face. I’ll be in Kirkwall at least a fortnight more. I don’t know if you can, but if you can sneak away from your duties for a while, I’ll be waiting for you.”

“All my love,  
Elba.”


End file.
